YuGiOh: Revolution
by Ruin Queen of Oblivion
Summary: Set in the distant future of the Yu-Gi-Oh Universe, dueling has become a way of life. But society isn't any better for it. Now its time to take back society, but is it already too late?


Here we go, another fanfiction, this one I kind of came up with while doing research into Yu-Gi-Oh 5D

Here we go, another fanfiction, this one I kind of came up with while doing research into Yu-Gi-Oh 5D.

_That doesn't mean that this is a 5D fanfiction, no, this one is more along the lines of the older series, so no D-Wheels._

_Unfortunately, I've had to put my other stories on hold until I'm able to get the information to a computer that has an internet connection._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh._

**00000**

"The past we must understand and respect, but it is not to be worshipped. It is in the future that we shall find our greatness."-Pierre Elliot Trudeau.

_Time is a fickle thing; the timeline can be changed based off of how events play out, wars can be won or lost, people can live or die, and an entire civilization can be destroyed._

_It has been nearly 80 years since Maximillion Pegasus created Duel Monsters, since that time, the game has become a worldwide sensation, everyone duels, from school kids, to heads of state._

_However, because of the popularity of the game, there has been a rise of a new class system. The elite duelists are showered with gifts of money, and the nicest places to live._

_The duelists at a fairly lower level, still have okay living quarters, but don't make as much as the elite._

_The worst duelists, or non-duelists are kept in slums or sleep on the streets, keeping them out of the rest of society; it is extremely hard for them to rise in the class system._

_However, some say that the time is coming near for revolution; all they need is a person willing to stand up against the major corporations that fuel the system._

_And they're about to get her._

**00000**

**0000000000**

**YU-GI-OH:  
REVOLUTION**

**0000000000**

**A DYSTOPIAN FUTUREFIC**

**BY RUIN QUEEN OF OBLVION**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**BACK TO SQUARE ONE:  
ENTER SANDRA LAWSON**

**0000000000**

**00000**

Domino City.

_October 17__th__, 2078_

The Kaiba Dome, to win one of the prestigious tournaments there is the dream of any duelist. However, the majority of the duelists accepted into these tournaments are the Elite Class, the strongest duelists in the world, but if a duelist in a lower class wins, they are automatically promoted to Elite status.

On one side of the dueling arena is a tall, muscular man wearing a torn muscle shirt and torn jeans with a silver Mohawk, and a sadistic grin on his face. His field is stacked with Terrorking Archfiend, Vilepawn Archfiend, Infernalqueen Archfiend, and Skull Archfiend of Lightning, the field spell Pandemonium, and 5600 life points.

His opponent is a tall woman wearing a long steel gray trench coat over a black t-shirt and blue jeans with long dark brown hair, she stares at her opponent expressionless. She has only two face down cards on the field, and only 500 life points remaining.

"Can Sandra recover in time to defeat Jacob? Or will the champion be dethroned by this low class duelist?" The announcer says over the loudspeakers and over the roar of the crowd.

"Come on, Sandy, you know its worthless, you might as well give up now and save yourself the embarrassment," Jacob says with a sneer. "Kaibadome champion? My little brother could beat you!"

"You going to take your turn, or continue to run your mouth?" Sandra asks, folding her arms, as she looks her hand over.

"Fine," Jacob says, and draws. "I sacrifice my Infernalqueen and my Vilepawn, to summon the strongest monster in my deck, the mighty Imprisoned Queen Archfiend (2600/1700)!"

The monster that appears is a huge demon, with a body like the Summoned Skull and two huge wings, and chains attached to its arms. "Now Imprisoned Queen, finish her off, Chains of Pandemonium!" Jacob commands as the fiend swings its chains around, aiming for Sandra.

"Go trap card, Regulation of the Tribe, so no monsters of a type I declare can attack, and I declare fiends," Sandra says, and a large barrier appears, blocking the attack.

"Fine, your move," Jacob says.

Sandra draws. "Since I have no monsters, Regulation of the Tribe is gone," she says, and the barrier dissapears. "However, I don't need it because I summon the Gladiator Beast Bestiari (1500/800)!" She says, and a green humanoid bird dressed in armor appears with a caw. "And I play Double summon, to summon to the field Gladiator Beast, Equeste!" She continues, and a winged armored centaur appears.

"I fail to see the point of this," Jacob says with a yawn.

"Since I have Bestiari and one other Gladiator Beast on the field, I can shuffle them both into my deck to perform a Contact Fusion," Sandra continues, shuffling the two cards back into her deck.

"Contact Fusion? But what are you summoning?" Jacob asks.

The monsters fly into a vortex, out from it comes a much bulkier armored bird with a shock of red hair, and two blades sticking out of its wing armor. "The mighty, Gladiator Beast Gyzarus (2400/1500)!"

"That's not even strong enough to beat my Skull Archfiend of Lightning, how will it help you?" Jacob asks tauntingly.

"When Gyzarus is special summoned, his special ability is activated, destroying two cards on the field, so say good-bye to your Skull Archfiend of Lightning and Imprisoned Queen!" Sandra says, and Gyzarus flaps his wings, sending two razor sharp feathers destroying the two archfiends.

"I'll still survive," Jacob says.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses, I'm getting to that, since I successfully special summoned a Gladiator Beast, I can trigger my face down card, Double Tag Team, so I can special summon another one from my hand or deck," Sandra says, taking a card out of her deck. "And I choose, Gladiator Beast Darius (1700/300)!" She continues, and a horse wearing chest and lower body armor with noticeable abs appears, carrying a whip.

"Amazing, could this be the end for Jacob?" the Announcer says.

"Now Gyzarus, attack Terrorking Archfiend, Razor Feathers attack!" Sandra commands, and the bulky bird sends feathers that slices the fiend king to bits, lowering his life points down to 5200. "And Darius, attack him with Horse Whip attack!" she commands again, and the horse gladiator strikes Jacob with his whip, lowering his life points down to 3500.

"I've still got one turn left," Jacob points out.

"No you don't, but first I activate the effects of Darius and Gyzarus, by returning Darius to my deck, I can special summon Gladiator Beast Torax (1400/400) to the field!" She says, and a very fat fish in armor appears, replacing the armored horse. "And returning Gyzarus to my fusion deck, I can special summon Gladiator Beasts Octavius (2500/1200) and Andal (1900/1500)," she says, and a giant eagle in golden armor, and a one-eyed bear in armor appears as well.

"Yeah, so?" Jacob asks. "You had to end your battle phase to do that."

"Yeah, but I'm going to get another one, I play the spell card, Demands of the Emperor, since I special summoned three Gladiator Beasts, I can sacrifice one of them, such as Andal…" she says, and a man in a white toga with a crown of ivy appears, pointing at the three beasts, and Andal vanishes. "My two remaining monsters can attack you directly, of course I have to skip my battle phase next turn to do so."

"What? No, that's not fair…" Jacob starts.

"Now, go back to the slums where slime like you belong, and tell them Sandra Lawson sent you back, Octavius, Torax, finish him off!" Sandra commands, and the two beasts charge forward, striking at Jacob as his life points fall to 0, and he falls back onto the floor.

"The winner, and still champion, Sandra Lawson!" The announcer shouts through the PA in order to be heard over the cheers of the crowd.

Sandra smiles as she steps up to claim her award, looking to the top of the stands, she sees a girl watching.

**00000**

Half an hour later, Sandra is walking down the city streets of Domino, passing by crowds of duelists, mostly from the Elite and Moderate Classes. Some compliment her on her latest victory; others wish her luck in the next tournament. She stops at a street corner, and a limo pulls up with the Kaiba Corp logo on it, the window rolls down to show the driver.

"Miss. Lawson, the lady in the back is offering to give you a ride back to your mansion," the driver says.

"Okay," Sandra says, and opens the door into the back, and sees who is inside.

She's a young woman, maybe a year younger than Sandra, wearing a long blue trench coat over a black tank top and black pants, her hair on the other hand is a stark white, and she turns to look at Sandra with piercing blue eyes. But she smiles warmly at the champion duelist, ushering her in. "Sandra Lawson, the champion of the Kaiba Dome, I figured I'd come and congratulate you myself," she says.

Sandra climbs into the car. "You usually send your goons, Miss. Kaiba," she says, referring to the security force of Kaiba Corp.

"Yes, on my father's insistence, unfortunately," the Kaiba girl says as the limo starts back up. "And please, call me Leia, I prefer to be as informal as I can."

Leia Kaiba was the granddaughter of Seto Kaiba, and heir to the Kaiba fortune. Kaiba Corp. was one of the largest of the corporations that controlled the duel monsters world, having grown since Seto Kaiba's death into the second most powerful company in the world. The most powerful was a shadowy company that called itself Patriot Incorporated, who had bought out Industrial Illusions years ago.

"Leia, why look for me? I'm just a duelist," Sandra says.

"Your more than that to these people," Leia says, motioning out the window. "To the world, you are a figurehead, an icon, people need heroes, Sandra."

"I'm no hero," Sandra says, grabbing a soda out of the mini fridge. "Besides, these people are living large, they don't need me to inspire them."

"Really?" Leia says, tapping on the glass separating them from the front seat, she talks to her driver. "Driver, turn left up here."

"My house is the other way," Sandra says.

"We're taking a shortcut," Leia says, and the limo turns.

The neighborhood they turn into is much different than the one they just left. It's falling apart in some places, the buildings all are a dull, graying color, people are begging on the streets. A child holds his dead mother in his arms, crying. The limo continues through this dismal neighborhood.

"Why are you showing me this?" Sandra asks.

"This is the slums, Sandra," Leia says. "Here dueling is more than just a pastime, these people bet on duels and try to duel themselves in order to get a better way of life. This is what the system does with those it considers worthless, they don't die right away, and their death is a slow and painful one."

"Why should you care? Kaiba Corp. is just as guilty of what happened to these people," Sandra says.

"Yes, it was one of my father's sins, he allowed the system to come into place," Leia says. "A lot of these poor souls see you as a hero, Sandra, they'll bet on you because they know you'll win. But they don't need a person to bet on, they need a person who is willing to fight for them, to free them from this dismal existence. They need a savior, a duelist willing to fight the system."

"Why come to me? I'm one of the Elite, I could turn you in," Sandra says.

"Really?" Leia asks. "Who would listen to you? The daughter of one the most powerful men in the world a rebel?" She says, and then pulls out a gun, aiming it right between Sandra's eyes. "I could shoot you right now, and because of my father's influence, I could have it written off as a murder by a Lower Class citizen, or even a suicide. Only the Patriots hold more power than I do," she says, then puts it back away. "But I need you, at least think about it.

"I will," Sandra, says as the car pulls in front of her large mansion, she climbs out, only to be stopped by Leia.

"Tell no one about this, here's my card," she says, tossing Sandra a buisness card, and the limo drives off.

Sandra pockets the card, and walks into her mansion.

**00000**

Decree of the Emperor

_**Spell Card**_

_**If at the end of your battle phase, you special summoned at least three monsters with "Gladiator Beast" in their name, sacrifice one of them to have a second battle phase with the remaining monsters.**_

**00000**

_**Well, that's the beginning.**_

_**Next chapter, while Sandra is thinking about her decision. We meet another one of our main characters, a moderate class citizen with a deck that works like a fine-tuned machine. However, can he win the challenge I've put him against? Find out in, "Slime Breeding Machine: Vehicle Trouble."**_


End file.
